


Treat You Better

by orphan_account



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Sexual Content, future relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on the Shawn Mendes song.House notices that Wilson is acting different, but he denies anything is wrong.  In reality, Wilson is in an abusive relationship with his boyfriend.  Can he get out of this situation?Eventual House/Wilson.18 & up only.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson, James Wilson/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Treat You Better

**Author's Note:**

> It should be obvious, but this fic is rated EXPLICIT for themes of domestic violence and abusive relationships. Proceed with caution.   
> I DO NOT CONDONE DV AND ABUSE IN ANY WAY.

It was 5:30 on a Friday evening, and Wilson was doing his best to avoid looking at the clock. He tried to focus on reading his case files but knew that the day was almost over. He did not want to go home. Hell would be waiting for him when he arrived, and he trembled at the thought. 

House looked up from his computer and over at the couch to see his best friend’s facial expression change from calm to worry. 

“Hey, are you okay?” House asked, feeling concerned for him. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just remembered that I have some errands that I need to run tonight and the stores are gonna close soon,” Wilson replied.

“Want me to give you a ride over to where you need to go?” 

“Ummm…”

Wilson thought about it. If he went out for a bit, then he would be able to avoid the hell called home for a little longer. This pain had been affecting him for months, and he couldn’t stop it. 

“You know what? I think I’ll take you up on that offer,” Wilson continued. He put on a false smile and then headed off to the bathroom. 

No one else was inside when he stepped in, so this gave him a chance to check his phone for any missed calls or messages. Sure enough, there were several, including a voicemail from his boyfriend, Shaun. 

Wilson had been in a relationship with him for eight months. However, two months in, it became toxic. One day - completely out of the blue - Shaun had gone from a sweet and caring man to a complete monster. 

Wilson wanted to get out of the relationship - if he could even call it that anymore - and enter one with House. The oncologist had been harboring feelings for his best friend for a couple of years now, but House had never given any indication that he was interested in men, so he had tried to put his feelings aside. 

Wilson played the voicemail and Shaun’s tone was beyond angry. 

“YOU LITTLE BITCH, GET YOURSELF HOME RIGHT NOW. YOU HAVE DINNER TO MAKE ME. I EXPECT YOU HOME IN THE NEXT FIFTEEN MINUTES,” Shaun screamed angrily. 

The oncologist decided to ignore his boyfriend’s angry voicemail and go out with House. The two doctors headed out to go do the errands and an hour later, House dropped Wilson off at the townhome he shared with Shaun. 

“See you on Monday,” said House when he pulled into the driveway. He wondered where Wilson’s car was since only Shaun’s could be seen. Wilson hadn’t mentioned anything about his vehicle having trouble recently. 

“See you then,” Wilson replied, tears starting to form in his eyes. He wiped them away with the back of his hand before grabbing the grocery bags and walking up to the front door. House pulled out of the driveway and headed off to his own place, which was about five minutes away. 

* * *

Wilson fumbled around in his pocket for the keys and found them at the bottom. With shaking hands, he found the apartment key and turned it in the lock. He stepped inside the apartment, closed and locked the door behind him, then set his keys in the bowl next to the door. He placed the grocery bags on the dining room table and started pulling out the produce. When he was done pulling everything out, he found Shaun in the kitchen, a glass of vodka in his hand. Wilson could tell his boyfriend was drunk, and the oncologist could smell the alcohol on his breath when he stepped forward. 

“YOU ARE TWO HOURS LATE! You were screwing House, weren’t you?” Shaun snapped, setting the glass down on the counter beside him. “That’s why you’re home late, aren’t you?” 

“Shaun, no, I went out grocery shopping,” Wilson replied. “We were out of produce. I needed to get some for breakfast tomorrow morning. I told you about it this morning before you took me to work.” 

“You do not go anywhere without me, you hear me? I sold your car. There’s no reason that we can’t go to places together.” 

“You did what?!” Wilson exclaimed, fearful that he wouldn’t have a means to get away from this place that was supposed to be his home, but now had become a prison. “That car belonged to Cuddy! She gave it to me for a reduced price.” 

“Doesn’t matter what belongs to you. We share everything now. You can’t do anything to stop me.” 

“Someone’s going to find out about this!” Wilson snapped. “I work with doctors, in case you have forgotten.” 

“Yeah, well, I work for law enforcement.” 

Shaun backhanded Wilson across the face, the stinging pain erupting across the oncologist’s cheek. He figured there would be a bruise or some kind of mark left behind. 

Wilson curled into the fetal position as Shaun hit him over and over again with his belt. When Shaun got his anger out, he passed out on the ground from the alcohol.

Part of Wilson’s mind told him to run, but another part told him to stay. Since tomorrow was Saturday, he didn’t have to work. Cameron and Chase were enjoying a second honeymoon in Fiji, and House was going to visit his mother over the weekend. Thirteen was on vacation with her girlfriend, Cuddy was busy with her daughter, and Foreman and Taub were at a medical conference in Brooklyn. The oncologist crawled into bed and let his tears fall. 

* * *

Monday came by very quickly, because all Wilson did was listen to music on his IPod, face Shaun’s angry outbursts, and deal with his drunkenness. Wilson wore thicker clothing to hide the marks Shaun had left behind. He often hit Wilson on the arms and legs and bruises were visible. 

Immediately, House noticed a change in his best friend’s demeanor when he walked into the main room of the hospital, dealing with patient charts. 

“Hey, you okay?” House asked. 

“I’m fine, just drop it,” Wilson snapped, sounding harsher than normal. House raised his hands in surrender and headed back to his office. Wilson made a run for the bathroom. When he was inside, he looked at himself in the mirror and started crying, not caring if his scars and marks were showing. He just continued sobbing, thinking of what he had suffered through for months.

House had a gut feeling that Wilson wasn’t fine and went to go to check on him. House found the other doctor on his knees on the bathroom floor, tears running down his face. 

“Wilson, what’s wrong?” House said, bringing him into a hug. Wilson just cried into his best friend’s shoulder. “Look at me. What’s going on?” 

“It’s...it’s Shaun,” Wilson replied. Immediately, House’s voice changed from worry to concern at the mention of Wilson’s boyfriend. 

“What about him?” 

“He…”

“Wilson, what did he do?”

“He’s been physically abusing me for the past six months and sold the car that Cuddy sold to me.” 

“HE DID WHAT?!” 

House felt as though his throat would close up. He was in complete shock, stunned to the point of silence. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Wilson was his only friend, and for months, he had hidden the fact that his home life was absolutely hell.

Wilson had rolled up his sleeves and pants to show off a few of the bruises that had been left behind as a result of Shaun’s abuse. 

House had already been angry at Wilson’s boyfriend for what he had done, but seeing the bruises made him enraged. 

“I am going to fucking kill that monster. He will pay. And don’t you start thinking that this is your fault, Wilson, because it’s not,” House said, the rage flowing through him. “I’m going to have his head on a stick.” 

* * *

After the workday was over, Wilson went to Cuddy that afternoon and informed her of what had happened to him over the past six months, as well as her car being sold to an unknown and illegal dealer. She was completely astounded to learn that one of her employees had been abused, and she immediately got the police involved.

* * *

Shaun met with Wilson outside of the hospital, waiting to take him back home. Shaun looked a little worried but confident at the same time when he saw several of his law enforcement friends as well, along with Cuddy.

“You won’t be here for very long,” she said to Shaun, standing next to the officers. 

“I am not sure what you mean, Ma’am,” he replied. 

“You’re under arrest for the physical abuse of a doctor and selling property without the consent of the owner,” one of the officers said, handcuffing Shaun’s hands behind him. 

Shaun was angry, eyes blazing. “And I will have the charges dropped so fast, you’ll be in civil court before the day is out.”

“See you in court, fucker,” snarled House, sticking close to Wilson. 

* * *

Wilson had his injuries treated at the hospital. Luckily, there were no broken bones, but he did have multiple cuts and bruises from being hit with a belt. Wilson spent a week-and-a-half in the hospital recovering. He also started going to therapy to deal with the trauma that he went through. Wilson went to court to testify against his ex-boyfriend. The trial took one week and Shaun was sentenced to 20 years in prison for aggravated assault. A few days after he received his sentence, he killed himself in prison.

* * *

FOUR MONTHS LATER

Wilson had mostly adjusted to life without his ex being around. Therapy had been very helpful for him and he started to have less nightmares about the abuse. He had moved in with House after the trial ended. He sold the townhouse, not wanting to return to the place that reminded him of the pain he had gone through. 

A few nights ago, Wilson had accidentally brushed his hand against House’s while they were sitting on the couch watching TV and eating pizza, and the contact had felt...good. Spending most of his time with his best friend had brought back the feelings he had for him. 

“House, I have something to tell you,” Wilson said to him after dinner that evening. “You’ve always been my best friend and you’ve been by my side the whole time since the breakup and I’ve felt so safe. Being with you has brought back the feelings I’ve had for you. I never told you how I felt because you didn’t give me any indication that you were interested. But I’ve been in love with you for the last two years and that hasn’t changed.” 

House was a little surprised at his best friend’s confession.

“I wish you had told me at the time, Wilson,” he said. “Because I feel the same way about you. I didn’t give you any indication that I was interested because I didn’t think you could love someone like me.” 

Wilson smiled slightly, happy that his best friend had reciprocated his feelings.

“Would it be okay if I kissed you?” House continued. 

“Yes,” Wilson replied. 

House leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against his friend’s, hands going into soft, brown hair. House pressed his tongue against his lips, asking for entrance. Wilson opened his mouth a bit to accept him, kissing him back and pulling him close against his body. 

When House pulled back, Wilson kissed him again, the twosome smiling at each other. Two kisses became five, and five turned into a heated make-out session leaving both breathless and wanting more. However, House wanted to make sure that Wilson was okay with going forward.

“James,” House moaned as the oncologist put a hand under his shirt, feeling the hard chest muscles. “Are you sure you want to go further?”

“Yes,” Wilson said. “I’m sure. I trust you.” 

With his help, they made their way to the bedroom. Wilson was giggling as House kept pinching his ass. Turning his head to accept a hungry kiss, the oncologist stumbled into the bedroom with his lover. House nearly tossed him down on the bed and gently climbed on top of him, being careful of his bad leg. 

“You’re so sexy,” House said, his voice lowering. His hands went under Wilson’s shirt and his thumbs felt his nipples harden under his touch.

Wilson kicked off his shoes and slid his hands under House’s shirt to remove it, needing to touch his soon-to-be lover’s skin. 

“I will not push you beyond what you’re comfortable with,” the diagnostician said, caressing Wilson’s cheek with his hand. “How far do you want to go tonight?”

“Fingers only below the belt. I’m not ready for other things right now.” 

“How many?” 

“Two.”

House kissed him softly. “We’ll go slow for now and only do with what you are comfortable with at all times. If at any point, you start to feel uncomfortable, and I mean, at any, tell me to stop and I will. Okay?” 

“Okay.” 

House removed Wilson’s shirt, tossing it aside and hearing it land on the floor somewhere. 

He nipped on his lover’s ear gently, licking the shell.

“Mine,” the diagnostician growled, then moving to Wilson’s neck and licking all the exposed skin down to his chest until his mouth closed around one of his nipples, making Wilson gasp and moan in pleasure. 

“Please. More. Need you, House.” 

Wilson’s pants were the next item of clothing to go, along with his underwear. House grabbed a bottle of lubricant from the bedside table drawer and tossed it on the bed. Squeezing some onto his fingers, he teased Wilson’s entrance, causing him to almost start squirming around on the bed. House gently pushed a finger inside and Wilson arched his back off the bed, gripping the bed sheets.

“Fuck,” Wilson moaned. “Need more!” 

House inserted another finger, and Wilson was muttering incoherently.

“Do you know how hot you look right now…?” House asked, curling his fingers against Wilson’s prostate and making him writhe around on the bed. “Just seeing you like this...I’ve been dreaming of this for so long now…” 

“Please,” Wilson moaned. “I need it.” 

House moved his fingers faster and the oncologist felt the pleasure building up down below and he knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. 

“You’re so close, James,” House said. “Cum for me.” 

“Fuck...Greg…” was all Wilson could say as he came all over his stomach. 

House removed his fingers and then headed off to the bathroom to grab a towel. He handed Wilson the towel to clean himself up, while House walked into the bathroom to wash his hands. When he finished, he returned to the bedroom and settled down on the bed next to his lover. He wrapped an arm around Wilson’s waist, keeping him close to him.

“How was that?” House asked, placing a kiss on his cheek. 

“So good.” Wilson paused for a moment before speaking. “Never leave me, House.”

“Never.” 

Wilson cried softly, with House pulling him into a comforting hug. He felt so safe knowing that his ex was dead. Wilson had the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with by his side, and nothing was going to change it. 


End file.
